Talk:Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Where is the first picture taken? :Looks like concept art, judging by Olimar's pose. ::No, it is a screenshot, from the Dojo, when a load of them were in the update. I think it's from the SSE, as I remember someone saying you can see the ship if you look back on one stage. 10:17, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::Both wrong it is a picture of trophys (A new feature in BRAWL) I've done it before. The only stage where the ship is viewable is in SSE...~Crystal Lucario~ 11:07, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Didn't I just say SSE? 18:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You've done what before, looked at trophies? Trophies aren't new...or are you saying that you can set trophies up for pictures? :::::Apparently so.-- ::::::Yes you can set them up like that now. Srry for not phrasing hmmm...*correctly*~Crystal Lucario~ 21:34, 20 May 2008 (UTC) It's where you can set four trophies in a certain area.--JayfeatherSheikah 22:41, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the help, I kinda supposed we figured that out 4 months ago, late much? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. more articles I no you wont like this, but should we have more brawl articles? I mean, the wiki is practically dead at the moment.... (nothing to extreme, just the subspace emissery and 'distant planet' ect.) (sorry) :Errrr... Voteage Time! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::I don't think this really requires a vote unless more people agree with the idea. Anyway, I don't think we really need more Brawl articles. This is first and foremost a Pikmin wiki, and if we expanded into Brawl as part of the Pikmin series, we would need to go into all the worlds and the characters and then from there....well, I think it would just be too messy. It probably wouldn't even go that deep, but I still think it's a bit much. Mariowiki does that, but they're much bigger and can afford to have articles which aren't 100% Mario-related without them displacing the ones which are. ::No. Olimar doesn't even actually do anything either than fail at killing R.O.B and getting owned by Captain Falcon. And seriously, Distant Planet? It's a stage. A small paragraph, that's all you need to say about it. And just because a Wiki has low activity doesn't mean it needs unnecessary articles.-- :::Exactly! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. On the Metroid Wiki (which is also not even close to the size of Mario's), we just do articles directly related to the series. So in this way there would be a 'Distant Planet (stage)' article, and so on. The Pikmin wiki could probably go as far as making a page for Olimar as a fighter, though I only opted to list Samus's entire movelist from guides on each the Smash game's articles for each. Anyway, afterward we just lump them all into a "Super Smash Bros." category. Haven't had to go all out on any other character details like the Mario and Zelda wiki have, so it hasn't had the chance to overwhelm anything else. ChozoBoy 02:50, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :I gues we could add (on Olimar's Page) a In SSBB section... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Speaking of which, what do people think about having a section on the Pikmin articles briefly going over each Pikmin's abilities in Brawl? This concerns a recent edit. :::Maybe on this page, since purples are the most unique, but on others I wouldn't say it's worth an entire section; if anything, a mention in the introductory paragraph should be enough. Unless you can think of many things to say about the Pikmin in SSBB as individuals? ::::I can't... Just a comment; but from the data at Smashboards.com and my own personal experience from playing as Olimar since day 1 of Brawl's release, Pikmin Pluck does NOT vary the color of Pikmin plucked based on terrain, it's all random. Another note is that Olimar's Pikmin Chain is only the 2nd longest Tether Recovery in Brawl, losing out to Zero Suit Samus in that department. If you want, I can get specific battle data for each Pikmin color for each attack, and any properties each specific Pikmin has. And an unrelated side note: Olimar can KO R.O.B. just as easy as R.O.B. can KO him, and Captain Falcon is quite easy for Olimar as well.[[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 07:23, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes all that is true... Needs moar pics and descriptions of moves. 01:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) More pics for the moves, maybe, but they're all right. Is there any real reason that the pikmin in SSBB look so horible in terms of grahpics during gameplay? I'll take care of this page for now. Until like... Monday? I'm going to add some official stuff to the page.